The NextGen lives
by Raritybell
Summary: Short stories drabbles, if you may based on different head cannons of the next generation. All stories are not connected unless stated. Ratings may go up. Disclaimer: I wonder how J. K. Rowling, the creator of Harry Potter, is feeling today.. hmm...
1. Lucy's sorting

Lucy Weasley was terrified.  
That was the only possible word to describe what she was feeling.  
Terrified.

The Weasley pressure had always been too much for her to cope with. And now it was overwhelming.  
Being one of the youngest, the older Weasley's wanted her to follow them, but, of course, being her crazy self, Lucy never did.  
However, this time was an exception.

Lucy's sorting.

All of her cousins sat at tables, spread out across the Great Hall, all looking at her with expecting eyes. All of them wanting her in their house, the last Weasley left. Lily and Roxanne, both Lucy's age, had just been sorted.

The Hufflepuffs; Louis, Dominique and previously, Teddy.  
The Ravenclaws; Victoire and Hugo.

The Gryffindors; Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Albus, and James.

Then there was the one Slytherin: Molly. Lucy's older sister.

The two had been ever so close and now Molly was a third year, and Lucy was a first year, though the two never voiced it, they both weren't sure if their closeness could survive Hogwarts.

"Weasley, Lucy" McGonagall read out sharply.

Whimpering, Lucy made her way up to the sorting hat with shaking legs. God, how she hoped no one noticed how weak she looked.

The hat couldn't decide between any of the houses. It said she was perfect for them all. Loyal and sweet, Hufflepuff. Sly and cunning, Slytherin. Brave and courageous, Gryffindor. Smart and studious, Ravenclaw.

That was the day a record was broken at Hogwarts.  
The longest hat stall.

Nobody expected it to be a Weasley with the record. Sure, there were Weasley's in other houses, but it was expected to be called out as Gryffindor almost as soon as the hat touched their head, or not long after if they were placed any where else.

But not Lucy. She sat there for a long, agonising fifteen minutes while the sorting hat pointed out all her flaws and qualities.

Finally, it decided upon Gryffindor, and while Lucy was gutted she wasn't with her sister, she was also glad to be with her best friend – Roxanne.


	2. Roxanne's secret

"Roxanne, are you gay?"

My head shot up from my book, and I swear my heart stopped beating.  
I had been sitting in the library alone, except I could tell from Fred's face, he had been there for a while, watching me.

I had most certainly _not _been alone.

"No," I said hesitantly. "I'm not gay."  
Of course, that was a lie. I knew I was gay. I knew I was gay the second I set my eyes upon a muggle girl named Alexandra in a muggle coffee shop during the summer of 5th year. And I was totally fine with it. All I wanted was her. But I also knew I was different for it. Although.. I had a sneaking suspicion that Albus was gay, too, perhaps even Hugo and Louis. If I was right, then maybe I wouldn't feel so... alone.

Fred didn't say anything back to me for a long time. He just stared at me, with these intense blue eyes that made me extremely uncomfortable. I tried to ignore him, and read my book. Just when I thought he was going to leave, Fred grabbed a book off the nearest shelf, not even bothering to look at what it was, and sat down next to me.

We sat in silence for a long time. Except, this time, it wasn't so awkward. It was one of the things I loved about my big brother – we could sit in silence together, and as long as the circumstance was right, we could be perfectly happy.

After about an hour, he turned his head, and looked at me, those blue eyes burning, yet again. Merlin, they scared me.

"Roxy.. I just.. I shouldn't have to find out this stuff from hearing it being said by stupid Second Years around the school! I'm your big brother. I always thought if you had anything big like this, I would be the first person you would tell."

I sat up, my back stiffening awkwardly. "I told you I wasn't gay," I told my brother shortly.  
He sighed and I felt like my heart was breaking.  
"How long have you known?" Merlin, that boy never gave up. I could never lie to him.

"Since fifth year. Summer."


	3. Molly's outing

"Mom, I'm gay."  
To my surprise, Audrey did nothing but smile and say "Molly, I've always known."

* * *

I gained a lot of confidence coming out to mom with a positive response. The Weasley's always stuck together, but I hadn't been sure if they would stick by me with this.

Funny thing was, they all accepted me. Slowly, I came out the people I cared most about.

Lucy thought it was cool that she had the 'awesome, bisexual, older sister.'

James asked if I could introduce him to some of my friends who 'swung his way.'

Roxanne said 'okay then' and then asked me if I wanted to come with her to get a tattoo.

Victoire asked 'poor guys. There's always some poor fellow chasing after you.'

Dominique laughed and said 'more guys for me. I'll introduce you to a couple of my friends, yeah."

* * *

"Dad, I'm gay."

I was expecting a good response, since I had gotten one from everyone else. Instead I was shot down with "be gone by morning."


	4. Roxanne's recklessness and Lucy's care

"Roxanne!" shrieked Lucy. The redhead had been sent out of Shell Cottage to find her cousin for lunch, and after ten minutes of searching, Lucy had finally found Roxanne. Swinging in a tree probably eight times the size of her.

Roxanne just giggled at Lucy's outburst. She had never understood why Lucy worried so much about her. That was Angelina's job. But Roxanne had a soft spot for Lucy, and she couldn't just leave her standing there, gawping, without a response.

"Yes, cousin?" she called down, her voice twinkling with adrenaline.

"What are you doing? You'll fall and kill yourself!" came Lucy's reply.

"No, I won't! I'll be fine!" and with that being said, Roxanne swung off her branch once more and did a well practised summersault onto another branch lower down.

Lucy watched the whole show with utter terror written upon her face. Roxanne had always been her favourite cousin, and borderline best friend. If that girl ended up killing herself with one of her crazy ideas…

"Luce…" Roxanne sighed, seeing Lucy's expression with her (if she might say, extremely perfect) summersault.

Dropping down beside Lucy, the dark skinned girl wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders. "Hey, I'm sorry." Lucy just ducked her head. "I promise I won't do anything _too _crazy," she added, with a lop-sided grin, worthy of Uncle Harry. Finally, Lucy looked up and grinned back.

"Just don't hurt yourself…" she said, carelessly, leaving a bewildered Roxanne behind with a kiss on her cheek and a 'don't forget about lunch' over her shoulder.


End file.
